walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aristocats
The Aristocats is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 27th March 1995 and 13th March 2000 and is UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 29th October 2001 and 7th January 2008. Description 1995 and 2000 VHS Vivid animation, lovable characters and swingin' music are waiting for you in Disney's animated Classic, The Aristocats! When an eccentric millionairess wills her entire estate to her pet cats, her greedy butler abandons them in the French countryside so that he can inherit the money himself. That's when the endearing family of cats, Duchess and her three adorable kittens' embark on an adventure-filled journey back to Paris with a street-wise Casanova alley cat named O'Malley! Filled with non-stop excitement and toetappin' Disney music, THE ARISTOCATS is an animated treasure for the whole family to cherish! Cast * Phil Harris as Thomas O'Malley (full name: Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat) - the male protagonist. He is a friendly alley cat who finds Duchess and her kittens stranded in the woods and befriends them, becoming a father figure to the kittens and falling in love with Duchess. * Eva Gabor as Duchess the White Cat - the female protagonist. She is Madame Adelaide's cat and mother of three kittens. She falls in love with Thomas and is forced to choose her life at home or a life with Thomas. Robie Lester provided her singing voice. * Roddy Maude-Roxby as Edgar Balthazar - Madame Adelaide's butler and the main antagonist of the film. He hopes to get rid of the cats in order to inherit Adelaide's fortune. * Gary Dubin as Toulouse - the oldest kitten, he aspires to meet a tough alley cat and adores Thomas as a father figure. He acts very tough at times and often gets into Marie's and Berlioz's nerves. * Liz English as Marie - the middle and only female kitten. Not only is she very bossy at times, but she also believes that by being female, she is the best of the three kittens. She, like Toulouse, grows to love Thomas like a father. * Dean Clark as Berlioz - the youngest kitten. He is somewhat timid and shy. Like Toulouse and Marie, he grows to love Thomas like a father. * Sterling Holloway as Roquefort the Mouse - a friend of the cats. He attempts to find them after they are catnapped but is unsuccessful. * Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat - Thomas's best friend and leader of a group of music-loving alley cats. Plays the trumpet. * Paul Winchell as Shun Gon the Chinese (Siamese) Cat - a member of Scat Cat's gang. Plays the piano and drums that are made out of pots. * Lord Tim Hudson as Hit Cat the English Cat - a member of Scat Cat's gang. Plays acoustic guitar. * Vito Scotti as Peppo the Italian Cat - a member of Scat Cat's gang. Plays the accordion. * Thurl Ravenscroft as Billy Boss the Russian Cat - a member of Scat Cat's gang. Plays cello bass guitar. * Pat Buttram as Napoleon the Bloodhound - a farm dog who attacks Edgar when he intrudes in the farm, unknowingly saving the lives of Duchess and her kittens. Napoleon insists, whenever cohort Lafayette makes a suggestion, that he is in charge – then proceeds to adopt Lafayette's suggestion as his own. * George Lindsey as Lafayette the Basset Hound - a farm dog and Napoleon's companion. He sometimes proves to be smarter than Napoleon, despite Napoleon staunchly insisting that he is the leader of the farm dogs. * Hermione Baddeley as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - a former opera singer and owner of Duchess and her kittens. * Charles Lane as Georges Hautcourt the Lawyer - a senile old man who denies his old age and even refuses to accept Edgar's offer of using the elevator instead of the long staircase, resulting in a brief chaos. * Nancy Kulp as Frou Frou the Horse - Roquefort's companion and who plays a part in subduing Edgar. Ruth Buzzi provided her singing voice. * Monica Evans and Carole Shelley as Abigail and Amelia Gabble - twins, geese who finds the cats and tries to help them get home. * Bill Thompson as Uncle Waldo - the drunk uncle of Amelia and Abigail. * Peter Renaday as the French Milkman/Le Petit Cafe Cook/Truck Movers (uncredited) * Maurice Chevalier as Singer * Mel Blanc as The Frog Trailers and info Original 1995 release (Version 1) Opening # Video Piracy Warning (The Aristocats Video Cassette) # 101 Dalmatians Teaser Trailer # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # The Lion King (Coming to Video in 1995) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # Disneyland Paris 1995 (UK) Closing # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore". # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 with clips of "Circle of Life" and "101 Notes of Fun". Original 1995 release (Version 2) Opening # Video Piracy Warning (The Aristocats Video Cassette) # Pocahontas (Short Teaser Trailer) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # The Lion King (Coming to Video in 1995) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # Disneyland Paris 1995 (UK) Closing # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore". # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 with clips of "Circle of Life" and "101 Notes of Fun". 2000 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video + Available on Video) Trailers and info (DVD) Gallery The Aristocats (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine 12316245_1255722604444950_5744215444337053005_n.jpg|Cassette 12032967_1177715742245637_701245235480128604_n.jpg|IInner sleeve THE ARISTOCATS (1970) RR 90's - original UK quad film movie poster, Walt Disney.JPG|Poster Walt Disney Classics (2000) - The Aristocats UK VHS Trailer (2000).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:The Aristocats Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1994 trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (Short Version) (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Pinocchio trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh A.A. Milne Original Tales Videos 1995 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Sleeping Beauty trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Tarzan trailer Category:VHS Videos with Mulan trailer (1999-2000) (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Video Piracy Warning (1994-1996) (announced by Rupert Farley and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions